


Once in Kyungsoo's Day-off

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HappyValentineDay, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: A story of Do Kyungsoo spending his time after finishing Swing Kids' shoots





	Once in Kyungsoo's Day-off

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine Day, lovelies. Hope you enjoy reading it :)

The sound of alarm was ringing throughout a room. It was 6 in the morning as the sun raised up in the sky and the birds were already chirping happily. Kyungsoo grabbed blindly his phone and turned off the alarm. He yawned, opening his mouth like a sleepy lion. Rubbed his eyes, he sat on the side of his bed. Then he realized something felt wrong as he saw a lump of the blanket on his bed.

Kyungsoo pulled the blanket off and found a sleeping Chanyeol curled up like a baby. The sound of his breath almost lulled Kyungsoo to his sleep again. His soft black hair covered his eyes as it was getting longer. His lips opened slightly like a fish needed air and Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle at the sight. One thing for sure was Chanyeol was beautiful even in his sleeping state.

Kyungsoo admitted that.

Kyungsoo then draped the blanket over Chanyeol again, letting the oldest of two go far to his dreamland. Quietly, he got out of bed and went out from his bedroom. The scent of freshly brewed coffee woke up his nerve even more and Minseok’s voice greeted him in the kitchen. The oldest in the group stood behind the counter while making a cup of coffee.

“Coffee?” Minseok asked with a smile.

“Sure, hyung. Where are the others?” Kyungsoo asked as he took a seat, waiting for his coffee patiently.

“Baek is in his room, playing games while the others have schedules. I have to go to my class in few minutes.” Minseok put Kyungsoo’s coffee on the table and the youngest silently thanked his hyung for the coffee.

“I see. I will see you in the evening then, hyung” Minseok nodded, smiling before grabbing his bag on the couch and going out from the dorm.

Kyungsoo sighed while staring at the coffee cup. Finally, he had a day off after long series of shooting Swing Kids. Even though he felt suffocated with a packed schedule that meant less sleep and break time, he enjoyed it to the fullest. When everyone had fun in Dubai, he was alone in Korea. He felt jealous, trying hard not to jump on the next flight to Dubai. And yet he knew what he was doing right now might be the best for his acting experience.

Every movie he starred in let him meeting new people and learning something new. That was the most important thing for Kyungsoo. The joy and happiness EXO-L let him have it for the moment.

He didn’t realize Baekhyun coming out from his room and snaked his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. When Baekhyun blew air in his ear, Kyungsoo jolted almost burning his hand with the coffee. The offender laughed loudly, clutching his stomach and Kyungsoo pouted.

“Do that again and I will break your arms for sure,“ Kyungsoo threatened and Baekhyun kept laughing.

“You should see your face, Soo. You are so cute, you know that,” Baekhyun wiped his tears before having a seat across Kyungsoo. A yelp came from Baekhyun’s lips as Kyungsoo kicked hardly his shin.

“What’s that for?” Baekhyun rubbed his shin, easing the pain.

“Payback, Byun. Wanna some coffee?”

“Milk, please. I should be back to my war shortly, Lieutenant,” 

“Yes, Sir. Be back shortly, Sir.” Kyungsoo chuckled at his hyung’s antic as he went to the kitchen, pouring some milk in Baekhyun’s designed mug.

“Did Yeol sleep in your bed last night?” Baekhyun asked, playing his bed hair.

“Yeah, he did. He is still sleeping in my bed. When did he sneak in, by the way?”

“Around 3 or 4 in the morning, I guess. He misses you, Soo.”

“We just did our concert two days ago, Baek. We had fun, remember?”

“Oh please, you are talking like you don’t know how needy he is when it is about you.” Baekhyun snickered. Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulder, pretending he didn’t know anything about his tall hyung. And yet he knew very well. All attention and love Park Chanyeol was only for Do Kyungsoo. It wasn’t a secret anymore.

“He was probably too sleepy to recognize his own room, Baek.” Kyungsoo brought Baekhyun’s mug and let the happy ball drink.

“Talk to yourself, Soo.” Baekhyun glanced at the wall clock, 6:30 in the morning “He might get up shortly and call your name, Soo. Such a lost puppy, he is.”

“Whatever, Byun. Would you please go back to your war, Sir as you finished your milk?”

“Sure. Why not? See you in the evening, Lieutenant Do” Baekhyun caressed Kyungsoo’s bald head before kissing it like he did in AAA 2017. As Baekhyun went back to his room, Kyungsoo washed the mugs. While washing the mugs, Baekhyun’s words somehow kept ringing inside his head.

_‘…he misses you, Soo’_

Kyungsoo realized he didn’t spend much time with Chanyeol because of his schedule and his needy hyung missed him for sure. Even his baby maknae, Oh Sehun had to go alone to Jejudo for short vacation. As Kyungsoo was thinking hard about something that could make Chanyeol happy, he didn’t realize a ruckus inside his bedroom and the door was opened. A 6’01” Park Chanyeol went out from Kyungsoo’s bedroom, still rubbing his sleepy eyes

“Soo…,” Chanyeol called him with his sleepy voice, “what did you wake up so early?” Kyungsoo jolted on his seat once again, silently cursing his nerve system. Why he was so jumpy, Kyungsoo thought.

“My alarm rang loudly in my ears, Yeol. How about you? It is still early for you to wake up.”

“As I didn’t find you on the bed, I fell down. I thought you went out again for shooting”

“Didn’t I tell you yesterday was my last day of shooting?”

“Did you? I forgot then. So can’t we go back to your bedroom?” Chanyeol suggested, clutching Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo smiled before nodding and dragging his sleepy hyung to his bedroom.

As they were inside the bedroom, Chanyeol hugged him from behind. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to melt inside the warmth cage. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth radiated from Chanyeol’s body.

“I miss you,” Chanyeol whispered in his ears

“I know. And I miss you too.”

“Don’t go anywhere today, please.”

“I won’t go. Don’t worry, Yeol.” Kyungsoo turned around, facing the oldest of two. Kyungsoo caressed Chanyeol’s cheek before kissing the latter in the lips. He had to tiptoe but gladly Chanyeol bent his head down to match his height. The kiss started slowly, tasting each other lips before turning bolder as their tongues were dancing, following the rhythm of their heartbeat. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s head in his hand and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Kyungsoo slowly dragged Chanyeol to the bed without breaking any kiss. He pushed the latter on the bed and continued ravished Chanyeol’s lips. Kyungsoo’s hands ventured over Chanyeol’s body, mapping each line along his perfect physique and keeping it inside his head. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into their brown eyes. Kyungsoo’s full of passion, Chanyeol’s full of love and passion. No words are exchanged, only breaths coming out from their lips and sweet smiles curled on their faces.

Kyungsoo leaned in a softly kisses up and down Chanyeol’s neck. The latter let out little whimpers of anticipation; he had been waiting for ages and can’t wait even more. As Kyungsoo worked his way back to his lips, ready to ravish Chanyeol’s already swollen lips, a knock interrupted their heated scene. Byun Baekhyun peeked through the door and Kyungsoo put annoyed look. Chanyeol was red, heated with embarrassment.

“In case you need this and I am in my earphones. So don’t worry to be loud.” Baekhyun snickered, throwing a condom before closing the door.

“I swear Byun Baekhyun I will kill you after this!!!!” Kyungsoo shrieked, only a laugh mocked his threat.

“I am so done.” Chanyeol sighed.

“Oh no, you don’t. I haven’t finished yet with you,” Kyungsoo smirked, “Shall we continue what we left for?”

That evening, no one came near Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Feared of Kyungsoo’s wrath might bestow upon them. Jongin had to evacuate himself to Sehun and Joonmyeon’ room, praying hard not to hear or see anything coming out from the love nest. The leader might arrange a soundproof room for those two lovebirds later on.

 


End file.
